Cosas de Novios
by Karure
Summary: Ser novia de tu mejor amigo debería ser fácil ¿No? ¿Cómo será la relación si ya se conoce todo del uno del otro? Mas fácil no podría ser… ¿verdad? Inu&Kag. AU. ¡CAPITULO 5 ARRIBA!
1. El Inicio

**Cosas de Novios**

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles. Ser novia de tu mejor amigo debería ser fácil ¿No? ¿Cómo será la relación si ya se conoce todo del uno del otro? Mas fácil no podría ser… ¿verdad? Inu&Kag. AU.

**Capitulo uno: El Inicio**

Aun no lo podía creer. Si dos años atrás le hubieran dicho que terminaría de novia de aquel muchacho que en un principio no podía ver ni en sombra, se hubiera reído en su cara y le hubiera preguntado si estaba drogado.

Porque al momento de conocerse con mucho esfuerzo se dirigían los buenos días, ella pensaba que era el típico hijo de papi escudándose detrás del apellido de su familia. Él pensaba que ella era una sangrona, que miraba a los demás por encima de su hombro.

Pero quien lo hubiera dicho dos semanas faltaron para que ellos fueran inseparables y todo gracias a la canción "Viva la Vida" de Coldplay, que empezó a sonar y sin planearlo comenzaron a cantarla como si la tuvieran ensayada.

Fueron dos años en que los almuerzos eran de todos los días y mas las peleas, que a pesar de discutir por lo mas mínimo siempre terminaban con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Se volvieron confidentes el uno del otro; se confiaban cosas que pocas personas por no decir ninguna sabían y a pesar de que la mayoría eran eventos desafortunados todavía los unía mas. La pésima relación que tenían con sus padres, la muerte de la madre de el por cáncer y aunque su madre padeció de la misma enfermedad gracias a Kami es una de las sobrevivientes.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando él le dijo:

- Kagome ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Y ahí en medio de un parque tumbados en el césped a las tres de la mañana y vistiendo aun sus pijamas, ella le contesto lo que el tanto esperaba y que le tomo año y medio preguntarle.

- Si… acepto ser tu novia Inuyasha.

A partir del sábado nueve de Julio de dos mil once, Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi eran oficialmente novios.

I&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&KI&K

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Después de muchoooooo tiempo decidí volver a escribir, y es que la nostalgia al ver mis historias y tener miles de ideas fue el impulso que necesita para tomar la laptop y empezar a escribir :D.

Estos pequeños drabbles son Alternative Universe y son historias cien por ciento verídicas, ya que todo lo que plasme en los drabbles son hechos y/o sucesos que suceden en mi relación de pareja nada más ni nada menos que con mi mejor amigo. Así que se enteraran de mis mas oscuros secretos wuahahaha, pero en serio este tipo de relación tiene sus pros como sus contra… ya lo sabrán conforme vaya subiendo los capítulos :D

Así que nos leemos hasta la próxima, se portan mal, cuidan bien y se olvidan de todo ;D

Reviews = Karure feliz n.n.

Vaeeeeeee

Atte.

Karure (viendo Bob Esponja :B)


	2. Harry Potter es guapo

**Drabble # Dos**

**Disclamer:** ¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! ¿Cómo se me olvido poner el disclamer en el primer drabble? ¡¿Cómo? _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_ le pertenece a la gran mangaka Takahashi Rumiko… ¡Mentira! Inuyasha es mio, mio wuahahaha (saliendo de mi momento psicótico nOn). No es cierto Rumis no me demandes porque no soy rica u.u.

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles. Ser novia de tu mejor amigo debería ser fácil ¿No? ¿Cómo será la relación si ya se conoce todo del uno del otro? Mas fácil no podría ser… ¿verdad? Inu&Kag. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter es guapo.<strong>

Aun no podía creer como fue a parar aquí. Pero el como buen novio que era no podía dejar que su princesa fuera sola a la premier de Harry Potter y algo de los muertos. Porque ella como buena fanática de la saga, estaba haciendo fila desde las ocho de la noche para el estreno mundial de la película que empezaba a medianoche.

Daba gracias a Kami que solo faltaban diez minutos para la hora cero; y ella tan tranquila como un cordero sentada en el piso comiéndose unos M&M's. No sabia como alguien tan loca, rara y extraña era su novia… pero en fin.

¡Gracias a Kami! y a todos los Santos habidos y por haber que empezaron a pasar a las personas que estaban haciendo fila, por suerte ellos eran unos de los primeros en entrar. Le iba a preguntar si quería algo de la dulcería cuando vio algo que lo dejo con los ojos cuadrados.

- ¿Pero que demo…?

Kagome junto con otras quince muchachas corriendo como dementes a la sala de proyección, como si hubieran puesto un letrero que la primera en llegar iba a tener sexo con Harry Potter o algo así. Gran error cometió al quedarse como idiota viendo como su novia iba corriendo, en serio nomas le faltaba gritar ¡Esparta! Cuando de repente siento una pisada y otra y otra y pasaba una marejada de mujeres – y uno que otro hombre – corriendo al mismo lugar.

Cuando la estampida había pasado decidió ir mejor a la dulcería, sabia que Kagome le había apartado un lugar. Y así fue cuando entro en la sala estaba haciéndole señas y el haciendo malabares para que no se le cayeran las palomitas, los nachos y los refrescos.

¡Por fin! Llego a los asientos y se dejo caer como vaca en la butaca.

- Perdón por salir corriendo Inuyasha, pero ya sabes tenia que llegar a mi lugar favorito en el cine.

- Si lo se, en el medio del medio… pero me hubieras avisado, una estampida casi me atropella, pero en fin te traje palomitas de caramelo como te gustan.

- Gracias eres el mejor.

- Lo se…

Empezó la película y dispuso de toda su voluntad para verla, porque para ser sincero odiaba todo lo referente a Harry Potter; lo único bueno que tiene es Hermione ¡Mamacita!

Voltee para ver a Kagome y esta bien entretenida viendo la película y comiendo palomitas almacenándolas en las mejillas como ardilla… y el odia a los roedores. Miro a la pantalla y estaban unos duendes… y es lo último que recuerda.

Se había quedado dormido a los diez minutos.

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha

- Mmm

- Despierta, ya es tarde.

Se levanto para estirar el cuerpo y ella se estaba riendo.

- Tienes baba en la mejilla, además estabas roncando.

- Yo no ronco – dijo indignado –

- Si lo haces… apenas se escucha pero si lo haces.

Salimos del cine hacia el estacionamiento y ella no había dicho ninguna palabra, solo tenía esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada y suspiraba cada cinco minutos.

- ¿Por qué suspiras tanto?

- Por Harry Potter

- ¡El gay ese!

- Si… es que Harry Potter es guapo.

- ¿Y yo?

- Tu no.

¡¿Cómo esta eso? Su princesa chaparrita no lo consideraba guapo, que tiene ese Harry Potter que no tenga el, veamos:

1. Es actor y modelo.

2. Es de Inglaterra y ella ama el acento Ingles.

3. Tiene los ojos azules – único color de ojos que le gusta, aparte del ámbar de sus ojos –

4. En su cuenta bancaria tiene como cien millones de dólares.

5. Le fas…

Y ya perdió la cuenta porque su enanita le había dado un tierno beso.

- Él es guapo… pero tú eres hermoso.

- ¿Y eso?

- Que Harry puede ponerse gordo y calvo y se le acaba lo guapo, en cambio tú te pudieras poner así y seguirías siendo hermoso para mí.

Ahora entendía porque una mujer tan loca, rara y extraña era su novia… porque era única. Y le encantaba.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Se supone que es un drabble, aunque me pase por un pelín de 500 palabras (como 200 mi'ja) pero por mas que quise no pude cortar la historia. Y es que mi novio se ponga celoso de un actor no tiene precio ¡Por Dios! Ni que a la vuelta de la esquina me lo encuentre (por más que quisiera n.n). Ni les digo como se pone cuando le digo que es hermoso… le levanto tanto el ego que casi roza el cielo haha.

Muchas gracias a todas/os que se tomaron la molestia de mandar un review, poner mi historia en sus favoritas y en alerta, ya que por personas como ustedes se ama mas el escribir :D

**Atte.**

Karure – _Vivir así a tu lado no es normal, yo busco paz y tu eres tempestad __ …_


	3. Humillacion

**Drabble # Tres**

**Disclamer:** _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_ le pertenece a la gran mangaka Takahashi Rumiko. Solo me pertenezco yo.

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles. Ser novia de tu mejor amigo debería ser fácil ¿No? ¿Cómo será la relación si ya se conoce todo del uno del otro? Mas fácil no podría ser… ¿verdad? Inu&Kag. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Humillación.<strong>

Debía de haberlo sabido, al menos previsto. Sabía que al momento de poner un pie en ese lugar todas las miradas se dirigirían a ella. Pero en que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepto ir de pareja a la boda de una prima de Inuyasha, sabia que la familia de el no tenia conocimiento de que ellos tenían una relación amorosa… ni nadie.

_- Lo que es de nosotros dos, es solo nuestro… y que mejor que tenerlo en secreto_ – le había dicho el hace cuatro meses.

Nadie… ni su madre y su mejor amiga sabían. Para todas las demás personas seguían siendo "mejores amigos".

Maldición. La falda de su vestido estaba arrugado por tenerlo firmemente agarrado de su mano por debajo de la mesa, pero hacia eso para no salir corriendo. Y es que al primer minuto de estar en ese lugar los familiares de el la ignoraron olímpicamente, salvo por su abuela Irasue que fue la única que la saludo y converso con ella arrancándole mas de una sonrisa.

Mal que mal fue cuando Kikyou, ex – novia de Inuyasha se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos. Era de esperarse porque ella era una de las mejores amigas de la novia, y así fue como todos los familiares le decía que volviera con ella, que no perdiera el tiempo en pequeñeces.

Porque ella era perfecta, educada y encantadora.

Aun así ella pensaba que ellos tenían una idea de que eran novios, porque las indirectas que le enviaban eran más que directas y la miraban como la "Manzana de la Discordia", la tipa por la que Inuyasha dejo a Kikyou.

- Inuyasha, enserio no se porque la dejaste ir a esta preciosura – dijo Kanna la prima de Inuyasha y por ende la novia.

- Déjalo Kanna a lo mejor quería probar otros horizontes – Kikyou dijo con toda la hipocresía escondida.

- Pues si es que tiene a otra, ojala y la deje y vuelva contigo porque le pese a quien le pese tú dejaste la vara muy alto con nosotros y va a ser muy difícil que nos gane.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, haciéndola menos como si estuviera pintada en la pared.

Gracias a Kami y recibió una llamada de Sango, así que con toda la educación se retiro.

- Con permiso tengo que contestar esa llamada – y se marcho de aquel tiempo infierno que estaba pasando.

Cuando termino de hablar con Sango termino por desmorarse, y es que ella no le había dado razones para ser tan crueles con ella; si Inuyasha termino con Kikyou fue por sus razones.

- Siento haberte pedido que vinieras, de haberlo sabido ni hubiéramos venido.

Kagome volteo y él estaba allí. Mierda… suponía que la estuvo observando este tiempo.

- ¿Sabes porque termine con ella? – Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- Porque ya no sentía nada por ella, no me atraía ni siquiera quería estar con ella por el sexo. Toda nuestra relación se volvió monótona, el día que nos mirábamos siempre terminábamos con una discusión, pero eso si, cuando había un evento ahí si me necesitaba y me di cuenta de que me traía como si fuera un trofeo. Nunca se preocupaba por mí, solo se preocupaba de lo que decían los demás.

- Nunca en mi vida me sentí más humillada que esas dos horas que estuve ahí, todos me veían como la otra, la culpable de que terminaras con Kikyou, que mas da… ellos dijeron que nunca me aceptarían.

- A mi no me importa lo que digan ellos, tal vez no te ganes a toda mi familia y ni me interesa, pero a la única persona que te ganaste fue a mi abuela… la única persona aparte de ti que se preocupa por mi y ella aunque Kikyou le beso los pies nunca la acepto, en cambio tu si.

- Tu abuela es muy linda.

- Todo lo que diga mi abuela se hace, es algo así como Grandmother rules.

- Si te escuchara te rompería toda la boca.

- Ya lo se, porque mejor no nos vamos de este nido de víboras y nos vamos a festejar en una fiesta de solo dos.

- Me encanta tu idea.

Que importa si el mundo esta en su contra, ella nunca dejaría a Inuyasha. Aparte tenia de su lado a su abuela, se sentía toda una campeona… y Kikyou podía venir a besar su trasero. ¡Yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sin mucho que decir la verdad :/

No me gusto mucho esta historia, en fin u.u

Se me acaban mis vacaciones ¡Diablos! por eso me iré a festejar esta noche a un bar ¡Yeah! |m|

Atte.

Karure - _Never believed that things happen for a reason, but how this turned out removed all my doubts..._


	4. De PMS y otros malentendidos

**Historia # Cuatro**

**Disclamer:** _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_ le pertenece a la gran mangaka Takahashi Rumiko. Solo me pertenezco yo.

**Summary: **Ser novia de tu mejor amigo debería ser fácil ¿No? ¿Cómo será la relación si ya se conoce todo del uno del otro? Mas fácil no podría ser… ¿verdad? Inu&Kag. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>De PMS y otros malentendidos.<strong>

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de que Kagome viviera sola era que podía estar todo el día con su novia y ahora en estos momentos es cuando mas quería estar ella. Acababa de llegar de un viaje de negocios de cuatro días y estaba impaciente de llegar a su casa y hacerle el amor a Kagome hasta el amanecer y que ella cojeara al día siguiente, porque cuatro días eran como cuatro siglos.

Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a la casa y encontrarse a Kagome sentada en el sillón mirando la película "Marley & Me" llorando a lagrima viva con un gran tazón de helado de chocolate.

- Kagome ¿Por qué lloras?

- Es que… lo va a matar.

- ¿A quien?

- A Marley… el Owen lo va a matar porque esta enfermo.

Siempre era así. Kagome película o documental de animales que veía terminaba llorando; la otra vez lloro porque un león se comía a un jabalí y dijo que Simba nunca le hizo daño a Pumba… era tan ingenua.

- Kagome… Marley esta enfermo y viejo, lo tiene que dormir para que no sufra.

Volteo a verme y se me quedo mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas.

- ¡Eres un maldito cerdo insensible Inuyasha! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Y más enfrente de Panchita.

¡Ah! Panchita, Panchita… la chihuahua de Kagome. Esa pelona ojona.

Se levanto ella y se dirigió a la segunda planta junto con Panchita y cinco segundos después se escucho un portazo.

Era oficial: hoy se iba a quedar con las ganas y tendría que dormir en el sofá.

- ¿Me puedes dar una almohada?

* * *

><p>Eran la una de la mañana y aun no podía pegar el ojo, para ser sincero estaba pensando en la "semi – discusión" que había tenido con Kagome. Había llegado a la casa y antes de que pudiera darle un beso le había llamado cerdo insensible y se fue a su habitación.<p>

¿Es que acaso estaba enojada con el?

Sabía que era de todas las semanas salir fuera de la ciudad y que en veces cuando llegaba a casa ella ya estaba dormida pero no lo podía evitar; era su trabajo.

En definitiva iba a hablar con ella.

Se levanto cuando de repente escucho unos pasos que bajaban. Se regreso como alma que lleva el demonio, se aventó en el sofá y se hizo el dormido.

¡Ja! Era el rey del Universo. Kagome vendría a disculparse con el por tratarlo de esa forma y lo violaría después. Mas perfecto no podría salir. Contuvo la sonrisa todo lo que pudo y se quedo esperando… y esperando hasta que escucho el sonido de un motor de auto. Fue hacia la ventana y observo como Kagome se perdía en medio de la oscuridad.

¡Que demonios fue eso! Es que terminaron y él no había sido notificado, tendría que ponerse al día en cuanto a noticias y que mejor que llamarle a la vieja mitotera de Miroku.

* * *

><p>- Mira Inuyasha… no te lo quería decir pero eres mi mejor amigo así que te lo diré sin anestesia.<p>

Estábamos los dos sentados tomando unas cervezas en el departamento de Miroku. En cuanto se fue Kagome le marque a Miroku para que me explicara todo lo que sucedió al momento en el que me fui, al parecer lo desperté porque se le escuchaba la voz somnolienta y me dijo que fuera a su casa para hablar.

- ¿No esta Sango aquí?

- No… hoy es día de descanso, además me dijo que tenia una despedida de soltera así que la veré hasta mañana.

- Y tan fresco estas de que unos teiboleros le bailen.

- Vamos Inuyasha… ni que tu y yo nunca hubiéramos ido a un Table Dance, pero en fin lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante y delicado.

- Miroku ya me estas asustando…

Que me podría decir: Kagome ya se canso de ti y se hará narcotraficante e ira a un pequeño país de Europa donde pondrá su choza y se casara con Edward Cullen para poder conquistar el mundo humano y vampírico. OK tenía mucha imaginación.

- El otro día escuche a Kagome diciéndole a Sango que sentía que tenía PMS.

- ¿Y que es el PMS?

- ¡Si serás idiota Inuyasha! PMS significa Pre-Marital Syndrome o si no entiendes el Síndrome Pre- Marital… ósea quiere que le pidas matrimonio.

Me quede sin aliento. Kagome quiere que le pida matrimonio, no es que no lo haya pensado antes pero supuse que como teníamos poco tiempo de noviazgo quería esperar más tiempo.

- Miroku el idiota eres tu… pensaba que me ibas a decir algo mas grave.

- ¡Algo más grave! Amigo te quieren echar la soga al cuello.

- ¿Y tiene algo de malo? Tarde que temprano nos casaremos.

- Que la boca se te haga chicharrón, todavía son muy joven y bello para casarme.

- Tienes 28 años…

- Por eso… todavía soy un bebe y me casare hasta que los cerdos vuelen, en fin que piensas hacer.

- Pues que mañana me acompañaras a la joyería a comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Kagome.

Llego a la casa planeando el día de mañana, ya sabía en que joyería iba a comprarle su anillo y la forma en que se lo daría… es más, ya esta tenía la Iglesia en la que se casarían. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Kagome en el sofá tomando un te y con la almohada abrazándola, tenia una cara como si le doliese algo y eso le preocupo.

- ¿Kagome te duele algo?

- Pensé que habías ido a tu casa.

- No fui con Miroku por un asunto.

- ¿A la una de la mañana?

- Tú también saliste a esa hora.

- Y yo que pensé que estabas dormido… perdón por haberte gritado de la forma en que lo hice, he estado muy sentimental estos últimos días pero no te preocupes ya se me paso la PMS.

- La PMS…

- Pre – Menstrual Syndrome o Síndrome Pre – Menstrual, son síntomas que las mujeres tienen cuando están a punto de tener su regla, en mi caso llego hoy, por eso fui a buscar una farmacia abierta para comprar toallas sanitarias.

Iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente a Miroku, mira que teniendo mucho conocimiento de la psique femenina el muy idiota pensó que Kagome quería que le pidiera matrimonio cuando en realidad le vendría la visita de Andrés. Pero por otro lado se sentía desilusionado, estaba tan emocionado de hacer a Kagome su esposa que en estos momentos ya no veía la hora en convertirla en la madre de sus hijos.

- Porque no mejor vas a la habitación, seguro ahí estarás más cómoda.

- En un momento iré… ¿Sabes lo que estuve pensando durante tu ausencia?

- ¿Qué?

- Que tú y yo en vez de ser novios más bien parecemos un matrimonio, puesto que vivimos juntos, hacemos la compra de los víveres, me ayudas en la limpieza de la casa y el jardín, en veces haces la cena, tenemos mascota… nada mas nos faltan los hijos.

- Es cierto lo que dices y créeme que nunca lo había pensado.

Kagome se recargo en Inuyasha y este tomó su mano izquierda y la besó… puede que en su dedo anular no tenga dos anillos ni que sus firmas estén plasmadas en un papel, ante sus corazones y sus almas ellos estaban casados.

Estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino… y no importa la distancia, el tiempo ni la edad ellos están destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Les pido disculpas por no actualizar es que no tenia tiempo...

Trabajo+Escuela (2)+Salud = Karure sin tiempo u.u

¡Hombres! Haha es que no tiene precio el no saber de la PMS... si como ellos no sufren cada mes ¬¬

Para todas aquellas personas que me pidieron que hiciera las historias mas largas aquí las complazco ya que mi trabajo no seria posible sin ustedes nOn.

Así que me despido de ustedes... se me portan bien y si se portal mal me avisan xDD

Atte.

Karure - _Stay with me tonight, d__on't underestimate the things that I will do..._ :B

* * *

><p><strong>Fe de erratas en el drabble anterior.<strong>

Puse:

- Todo lo que diga mi abuela se hace, es algo así como Grandmother rules.

Debería decir:

- Todo lo que diga mi abuela se hace, es algo así como Grandmother's rules.

Aclarando todo me despido n.n


	5. Tu me cambiaste la vida

**Historia # Cinco**

**Disclamer:** _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_ le pertenece a la gran mangaka Takahashi Rumiko. Solo me pertenezco yo.

**Summary: **Ser novia de tu mejor amigo debería ser fácil ¿No? ¿Cómo será la relación si ya se conoce todo del uno del otro? Mas fácil no podría ser… ¿verdad? Inu&Kag. AU.

**Nota:** _Letra cursiva = canción_

* * *

><p><strong>Tú me cambiaste la vida<strong>

**:: Flashback ::**

_Fue un día como cualquiera nunca olvidare la fecha…_

- Vamos Kagome, me tienes que acompañar…

- Bankotsu que parte de "no", no entiendes.

- Ándale acompáñame, es solo una fiesta por el Día de San Valentín… ¿crees que me gustaría ir mas solo que un hongo apestoso? Nada más me faltaría alguien que tocara el violín.

- Sabes que odio el Día de San Valentín, es pura mercadotecnia… no se como las personas se desviven por un regalo, prefiero mil veces que me regalen una rosa cualquier día del año en vez de un arreglo floral carísimo solo por compromiso de San Valentín.

- Si, si Doña Grinch de San Valentin… ¿entonces me acompañaras?

- ¡Argh! Esta bien… pero me debes un Blizzard bien grande…

- De limón pay de queso ¡Por eso te adoro!

_Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar…_

- Kagome te presento a Inuyasha Taisho, es un amigo mio de la asamblea.

- Mucho gusto Kagome Higurashi.

- El gusto es mio.

- Bueno te dejamos Inuyasha, recuerda que el lunes tenemos reunión a las 6 P.M.

- Claro… fue un gusto conocerte Kagome.

- El mio también… adiós.

_Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó…_

- ¡Kami! De solo escuchar su apellido ya se quien es su familia, de seguro es el típico hijo de papi… Bankotsu no se como puedes ser amigo de alguien así.

- Él no es como piensas mi estimada Watson, no es el sangrón que todo mundo piensa.

- Pues sangrón o no, no quiero tener nada con el… aunque no puedo negar que tiene linda sonrisa.

_Sin permiso me robaste el corazón…_

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bankotsu! ¿Qué se siente tener veintisiete años? Ya eres un anciano haha…

- Mira quien lo dice, algún día tendrás mi edad.

- Dentro de cuatro años, la verdad no se porque soy tu amiga eres un pedófilo que de seguro me llevara al cerro.

- Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, pero esta noche no me puedes decir que no ya que va a haber tragos y karaoke ¿Qué dices?

- Ni loca faltaría a la fiesta de mi prostituto favorito.

_Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor…_

_- I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing be my mirror my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field for some reason I can't explain…_

- ¡Wow! No sabia que supieras cantar tan bien Inuyasha

- ¡Nah! Que va tu me superaste…

- Pero si estas loco, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios… yo nada mas canto en la ducha haha.

- Eres muy graciosa… te pareces a mi pero en versión femenina haha.

- Es que yo soy anormal.

- No eres anormal, eres especial…

_Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer…_

- ¿Entonces? Aceptas mi invitación para comer en el almuerzo.

- No lo se tengo una montaña de trabajo Inuyasha.

- Yo también… pero no me negaras que te mueres por comer sushi y más si es del Shikon.

- ¡Ey! Como supiste que es mi restaurant favorito.

- Uno tiene sus contactos nena… ¿entonces es un si?

- Esta bien pero nunca me vuelvas a decir nena o te clavo con una flecha en un árbol.

- Esta bien, esta bien… nos vemos a la una de la tarde, hasta entonces.

- Hasta la una…

_Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí y todo gracias a ti…_

- Kagome ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la estas haciendo Bankotsu.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Inuyasha?

- ¿Qué…?

- Crees que no te he visto como lo miras y como se han estado frecuentando.

- ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

- No… pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Inuyasha tiene novia y tiene bastante tiempo con ella.

- ¿Eh?

- No lo sabias verdad.

- No…

- Por eso es que te lo digo, mira Kagome te quiero mucho como mi amiga… eres como mi hermana menor y por eso no quiero que te hagan daño. Sé que haz sufrido mucho por el pelmazo que tuviste de novio y por eso mismo te lo digo… no te ilusiones con algo que a lo mejor no pueda ser. Sé que te estas enamorando de él y en parte me alegro por ti ya que de nuevo estas abriendo tu corazón, pero no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar y que vuelvas a hacer la Kagome de antes.

- No te preocupes Ban, no lo volveré ser.

_Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión…_

- Cualquiera pensaría que te trago la Tierra.

- ¿Inuyasha que haces aquí?

- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña tiene que ir hacia él.

- Me harías el favor de retirarte tengo un trabajo que entregar.

- ¿Por qué eres tan indiferente conmigo? No contestas mis llamadas, ni los e-mail, no me quieres ni ver… ¿acaso te hice algo?

- No…

- ¿Entonces?

- Mira cometí un error al entablar algo contigo, si te lastime lo siento.

- No… esa no es la verdadera razón. Dime cual es…

- No puedo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… es mejor que te vayas Inuyasha antes de que llame a seguridad.

- Esta bien pero ni creas que me daré por vencido.

_Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo…_

- Amor apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde.

- Kikyou tengo cinco minutos que apenas llegue a mi casa.

- Pues no me importa, te quiero aquí en veinte minutos o me voy en taxi.

- Pues vete, no se para que me quieres llevar a una reunión con tus amigas.

- Amor tienes que estar conmigo, ¿Quién me va a pagar la cuenta?

- Tú pudieras si trabajaras, nada mas para ti soy un cajero automático.

- Bebe sabes bien que no puedo trabajar porque estudio.

- Muchas personas trabajan y estudian.

- Si eso lo se pero por eso te tengo a ti, como tu novia me tienes que complacer en todo… así que te vas apurando porque se hace tarde.

- Esta bien Kikyou en un momento estaré en tu casa.

_Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti…_

- Cometí un error Kagome.

- Inuyasha… es mejor que vuelvas tu novia se va a molestar.

- No me importa, no es coincidencia que de los miles de lugares que hay en Tokio nos encontremos aquí.

- No existen las coincidencias.

- Si existen… tal vez nos conocimos por alguna razón. En el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos siento que tenemos años de amistad, ya eres una persona especial para mi Kagome… nunca había conocido a una mujer tan inteligente, divertida y fuerte a la vez _y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad…_ tienes bonitos sentimientos. Tal vez tú eres la persona que más se preocupa por mí y eres la persona que mas quiero.

- Me mentiste… me dejaste creer que tenias sentimientos por mi y yo de tonta caí otra vez ¿Sabias que me ilusione? Pensé que algún día que saliéramos te me declararías, pero no… no tuviste el valor suficiente para decirme desde el principio que tenías novia, me tuve que enterar por una tercera persona.

- Lo se y lo lamento también… puede que seas la persona que mas quiero y también a la que le hecho mas daño, pero entiéndeme toda mi vida prácticamente he estado solo, he salido con mujeres que lo único que me interesa es llevarlas a la cama, a Kikyou no le pude decir que no ya que ella se me declaro y casi se pone a llorar… pero llegaste tu y cambiaste todo, no se lo que siento porque nunca me he sentido así.

- Inuyasha yo…

- Kagome…

- Houjo llegaste.

- Si estaba algo atareado el hospital pero por fin llegue… perdona no mire a tu amigo.

-Houjo él es Inuyasha un amigo, Inuyasha él es Houjo… mi novio.

- Mucho gusto, bueno Kagome no te morías de ganas de venir a este lugar… entonces vamos.

- Si… adiós Inuyasha.

- Adiós Kagome.

**:: Fin Flashback ::**

- Despierta dormilona.

- No quiero, déjame dormir.

- Mira que serás fresca Kagome, te quedaste dormida atravesada en la cama hasta con los zapatos puestos.

- No me regañes, sabes que es el cierre del año fiscal y si llego a la casa despierta es de milagro… así que déjame dormir.

- Bueno te dejare dormir, en cambio yo me comeré un delicioso Blizzard limón pay de queso.

- ¡¿Qué? Porque no lo dijiste antes.

- Me siento ofendido, te levantas por un Blizzard pero no por tu novio.

- Es que es una tentación muy grande.

- ¿Y yo no soy una tentación?

- La más grande de todas.

- Y te sientes tentada a pecar conmigo.

- Créeme que con lo que te hare me mandaran de rodillas a Tierra Santa.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te casarías conmigo Kagome?

- ¿Qué?

- Pareces disco rayado… mejor vamos a comernos el Blizzard antes de que se derrita.

- Si quiero…

- Disculpa.

- Quiero casarme contigo Inuyasha.

- ¿Crees en las coincidencias Kagome?

- Antes no, pero ahora si…

- Tu naciste para conocerme, así como yo nací para conocerte Kagome.

- Lo se Inuyasha,_ tu me cambiaste la vida_…

- Pero solo ahora quiero hacerle el amor a mi futura esposa.

- Y yo a mi futuro esposo.

Los seres humanos no somos más que unas criaturas solitarias que pasan unas junto a otras, buscamos el más mínimo roce para conectar con otros. Algunos miran donde no deberían, otros se rinden porque en el fondo creen: ¡Bah! ahí no hay nadie para mí. Pero todos seguimos intentándolo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Porque de vez en cuando, sólo de vez en cuando, dos personas se juntas y salta la chispa. Y sí, él es guapo, ella es preciosa y tal vez eso es lo único que ven al principio, pero luego, al cabo de un tiempo… dos personas se funden en una.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

Si después de muchooooo tiempo actualizo porque tenia de todo menos tiempo.

Mmm de tanto que escribí Blizzard limón pay de queso se me antojo uno hehe.

La ultima parte del episodio 03x03 "Death in the Saddle" de Bones.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y para las (os) que me pidieron que los casara pues ya los comprometí, algo es algo haha.

Ya tengo la idea del otro capitulo, solo me falta plasmarla nOn.

Se me portan bien y si se portan mal me avisan xDD

Atte.

Karure (llendo al DQ mas cercano de su casa xDD)


End file.
